


Geeks Get The Girl

by Sunshinecackle



Series: The Quicker The Better [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Abuse, Arguing, Cheating, Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Slash, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Lance didn’t deserve someone like Pietro. Hell, neither did Todd, but at least he’d treat Pietro right.





	Geeks Get The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So, this song came on Pandora while I was working on something else and it made me think of these guys. I haven’t ever actually written for them, I don’t think, even though I love them and all, so I thought I’d go ahead and give it a shot. Here’s my one-shot for the day. xD Who knows how much writing I’ll get done. It was meant to be the daily drabble, but it got away from me a bit. ; u; Whoops. Hope you guys enjoy!

Not unlike the night before and the night before that one, Todd Tolanski awoke to the sounds of yelling and the shaking of the Brotherhood’s boarding house. Lance was saying something about Pietro not being his owner, and Pietro shrilly informed him that he owned whatever the fuck he wanted. Sitting up slowly, rubbing his head and pushing his hair back, Toad sighed heavily. So much for a good night’s sleep. Glancing over at the clock blinking red numbers at him, he decided that the flashing 9:38 was probably not correct. It wasn’t light enough to be nine am, and he was pretty sure he’d fallen asleep after midnight. 

Finally pulling his thin, ratty blanket off of his thin form, he cracked his back loudly as he rose to his feet. Any minute, now, Pietro would storm into his room. Todd didn’t know if it had more to do with the half-assed comfort he offered, or the fact that it burned Lance up with jealousy that Pietro would dare go for “someone like him”, but he didn’t often care. Much as he hated himself for it, he’d found himself falling for Pietro the more he opened up and became human to him. Lance didn’t deserve the speedster, that much was for sure. If he wanted to go play with his kitty cat, he should have just ended it and left it at that. 

But it didn’t matter if he said that out loud, because they were both too stubborn to listen to reason. Then again, it wasn’t like Todd was often the voice of reason, so they probably just figured he was an idiot or something.

Almost right on time, he heard quick, sure-footed steps speeding to his bedroom door, and he braced himself for the blur that was Pietro to bust down his already busted door. This time, however, he paused outside before pressing his palm to the peeling paint on the wood. Carefully pushing the door open, he peered inside, glad to see Toad was awake.

Not that he usually slept much through his and Lance’s arguments. 

“Hey, I’m coming in.” It was the closest Todd would get to a request tonight, and he wasn’t willing to argue the point. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Like he didn’t already know.

“Lance is a giant, gaping asshole. What’s new, though.” It wasn’t even a question, this time. Sighing through his pretty little nose, Pietro slumped onto Todd’s bed and made himself at home, eyelids fluttering as he huffed. “Sometimes I want to punch him…” Turning his face a bit, he glanced at Todd, who looked almost furious at the sight of a swelling bruise beneath Pietro’s right eye.

“He hit you?” There wasn’t a lot that Toad could do about it, if he were honest. Still, he hopped to his bed and sat on his knees beside the taller mutant, brushing his thumbs over the wound with a frown. “I oughta give him a piece of my mind.”

“Oh, please, Todd. He’d deck you, too. At least he didn’t break anything.” Pietro hissed a little at a more insistent press, eyelids fluttering before squeezing shut. 

“I’d take a bullet for you.” Todd informed softly, sighing and shaking his head before leaning in and pressing his lips to the forming bruise. “Lance doesn’t deserve you. I don’t, either, but at least I’d treat you right.”

Pietro paused, staring at the other mutant like he might have grown another head and hadn’t quite noticed. 

“Maybe you deserve me more than he does.” Pietro muttered, pressing a kiss to Todd’s forehead, “But you’re brushing your teeth before you kiss me. You still eat bugs.”

“...Right.” It was hard not to leap for joy as he scrambled out of the room to take care of his nasty mouth. If he could get a chance at Pietro, he wasn’t going to pass it up.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven’t written for this ship like, ever? I think, but I still love them a lot. Also like. I do like Lietro, but I think this kind of fits them a bit? And poor Toad. <3 I love him a lot. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
